Whatever World I'm In
by percabetris
Summary: 18 year-old Annabeth Chase starts going to Lympus Campus with her best friend Thalia in San Fransisco, CA. She's attached to the sea, loves architecture, is interested in greek mythology, and doesn't know who her mother is. But what does it all mean? Find out with Annabeth as a boy named Percy helps her discover who she really is.


**Hey everyone! Guess what? PERCABETRIS IS BACK FROM THE DEAD! I'm so sorry I keep switching around with stories, but I promise I'll stick to this one from now on:) **

**Annabeth POV:**

The sea. Something about it constantly tugged at my insides, as if it was ushering me over. Of course the thought sounded ridiculous, but I swore it pulled my heartstrings. I was at the beach with some friends the first time I noticed the sensation. While we laid down beneath the sun, I felt an extreme urge to jump into the ocean. So, of course, I walked over and swam in the salty, blue water.

Due to my love towards the sea, I convinced my best friend, Thalia, to move into a beach house with me. At first she declined my offer because, "_What if there's a hurricane? What if there's a tsunami? We're going to DIE." _But in the end she agreed because we would be able to host many beach parties. My parents were fine with my decision; they knew I was trustworthy and responsible enough to live without them. Thalia didn't need permission; her mother was an alchoholic and her dad seemed nonexistent.

So that's how we ended up living in a beach house in San Fransisco. The house was a fair distance away from our college campus, Olympus Campus. Most of the students proceeded to call it 'Lympus' because 1. It was shorter and 2. It sounded way cooler.

Thalia was pretty satisfied with our school which was amazing since Thalia hated nearly everything about school. She hated the teachers, homework, food, gym outfits, classes, chairs, smells, chalk, and everything inbetween. Her electric blue eyes shot straight through teachers, making them avoid her when asking questions to the class. But in Lympus, Thalia didn't intimidate teachers or even glare at them. She got along with some teachers like Chiron and Mr. Blofis(h).

I tapped my pencil on the desk as I read through the pages of my architecture book. I was majoring in Architecture if you didn't figure that out by yourself. Lympus offered majors in architecture, marine biology, music, medical fields, etc. a place to stay.

I found architecture extremely interesting, which led me to greek monuments. The Parthenon was a beautiful structure, in my opinion. Although it was broken down and old, it shined in a way that made the whole thing majestic. Whilst researching greek structures, I bumped into some greek mythology. Mythology always interested me, but I never really looked into it. After reading a couple of myths such as 'Cupid and Psyche' and 'The Quest of the Golden Fleece', I started reading a lot more about it. I learned all the 12 olympians by name and what god they were of. For example, Athena was the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy while Hermes was the messenger god. Then there were the obvious big three who were Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades who everyone knew about.

"Miss Chase?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

I blinked. "Oh, uh, yes?"

"I see you are done with the test now, so you may go to another class now." The teacher smiled.

"Oh okay, thank you!" I smiled back respectively.

I picked up all my books and pencils, shoving them into my bag. Once I left, I decided to take a little walk around the campus which was a terrible mistake because of the extreme heat. Knowing that I couldn't go home and leave Thalia, I decided to go to the campus pool to cool off. It seemed logical to do so, so I walked over and took out my one piece that I left in the locker the day before.

In the girls locker room I changed and snapped on my goggles. When I was ready, I headed out and stepped into the pool. The clear water was magically refreshing, causing me to sigh happily. I closed my eyes as I went into a backfloat and let the water take me wherever it decided. _Bump. _

"Wha- sorry." I mumbled, getting out of my backfloat.

The boy turned around flicking his long black hair out of his face. I couldn't see his eyes since he, too, wore goggles. My blonde curls fell into my face while I got a good look at the boy in front of me. His lips upturned into a bright smile, showing off his dimples. He wasn't extremely built, but he was puny; he had a six pack, but it wasn't insanely 'rock hard' or 'washboard-like'.

"It's alright, it's not like you did it on purpose, you know? Besides, I bump into at least 10 people everytime I swim in a pool." He grinned casually.

"Yeah. Would you mind waiting for a second? I need to go in the water, the heat really gets to me."

"Mhm, no problem."

I dunked myself into the cool water and shot back out fast so that I wouldn't leave the stranger hanging. "Dang it, I got water in my goggles." I mumbled annoyingly.

I took them off and hung them around my neck. The boy stared intently at my eyes, like he was trying to look for something, but couldn't. I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. As a result, he pulled down his goggles like I did with mine. I felt my eyes widen slightly; he had gorgeous sea green eyes that sparkled with recognition.

"Are you… a daughter of…?" He started cautiously.

"What? I'm a daughter of Fredrick and Susan… Well not really Susan." I stared pointedly.

"Uhh, are you a daughter of Athena?"

"_What?"_

What was wrong with this guy? A daughter of Athena? Like the goddess Athena? Uh, no. Sure I was super smart and like architecture, but that didn't make me decide I was the daughter of a freaking goddess.

"I am _not _a demigod." I stated with my chin up.

"How do you know what a demigod is then?"

"Well, I _read_ books on mythology. I'm not a dumb bottle blonde, you know."

The boy stared at me intently once again before pulling me underwater and I shit you not, _transpoting us, _to some cabin. Let me repeat that; he _transported _us. The first thought rang in my mind, _HOLY SHI—What about Thalia?! Oh my gods, is this guy gonna kill me? Did I just say oh my GODS? OH MY GOD. _

Then, I fainted, because like a robot, I could only process logical information and _teleportation _like that was NOT logical at ALL.


End file.
